True friends and true love
by BratzgirlS
Summary: Hollywood Heights Baby Daddy. Loren tries to help Eddie find the person who killed his mom while her, Eddie and Danny try to show Riley she's beautiful. E&L D&R
1. Chapter 1

True friends and true love

(Eddie's mom died. Loren's dad left when she was 4. They grew up with Danny and Riley. They are all best friends. Riley is big but beautiful. Tyler and Adrianna are nice. Chioe hates the girls and Danny and she killed Eddie's mom like on the show. The boys and Loren are 17, Chioe and Tyler are 18, Adrianna and Ben are 16 and Riley's 15.)

Loren woke up Saturday morning and got dress, blue jeans and a pink top. She went to the kitchen and saw Nora eating.

"Good morning mom." said Loren grabbing the breakfast that Nora made.

"Morning, what are you doing today?" Nora asked as Loren sat down.

"Me, Eddie and Riley are going to Danny's. What about you?" asked Loren

"I'm helping Max set up the bar." Nora said, since Katy died Max and Nora have been close. Nora helped Max get over it. Loren got a text.

R U ready?

Riley

"I have to go." Loren said then she left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Loren got to Riley's. Riley was waiting outside for her. She was in a purple shirt and black jeans. Riley went to the car and got in.

"Hey. Do I look ok?" Riley asked

"You look great." said Loren as she pulled out.

"You look great. I'm always a mess." Riley said

"No you're not. You beautiful." said Loren

"Come on, no guy hads ever asked me out." Riley said, Loren wanted to tell her it was because Danny was in love with her but she promised not to. They pulled into Eddie's.

"Hi girls." said Eddie once he got in the car.

"How is your dad?" Loren asked

"Good, how are you Riley?" asked Eddie

"I'm fine." Riley said

"Would you tell her she's beautiful?" asked Loren

"You're beautiful Riley." Eddie said

"He's like a brother to me. Besides you made him say it." said Riley

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

They got to Danny's and knocked. Bonnie opened the door.

"Hi kids, Danny is in his room." Bonnie said, they went to Danny's room and Riley knocked on the door and Danny opened it.

"Hey guys." Danny said hugging Riley.

"We need to get Riley some help." Loren said sitting on his bed.

"Why?" asked Danny

"She doesn't think she's pretty." Eddie said sitting by Loren.

"You beautiful you know that." said Danny looking down at Riley.

"You guys have to say that. You're my best friends. I have use the bathroom." Riley said then left.

"You know maybe if you tell her she would know how amazing she is." Loren said

"No. Look I planing a party for her birthday next month. Eddie, I was hoping we could use your dad's club for the party. No drinking just fun." said Danny

"I'll ask." Eddie said then Riley came back crying,

"What's wrong?" asked Loren getting up.

"I ran into Ben and he said no guy would ever want me because I'm fat." Riley cried

"That's not true." said Eddie as Loren hugged her.

"I'll be right back." Danny said then he went to the living room and found Ben on the couch. "Why did you say that to Riley?" asked Danny

"Because it's true." Ben said

"No it's not. Stay away from my friends."  
said Danny then he went to take care of Riley.

Please review 


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's day

Monday afternoon Eddie was waiting for Danny, Riley, Loren, Adam, Mel, Phil, Tyler and Adrianna at a table outside when Chioe came over. It was lunchtime and Eddie bought his lunch.

"Hey Eddie." Chioe said

"What do you want?" asked Eddie

"A date." Chioe said

"No way, you hate my three best friends."  
said Eddie opening his lunchbox.

"Come on we're so much better then them." Chioe said

"You mean Eddie is so much better then you." said Loren coming over with her lunch.

"Yeah right, look little girl Eddie and I are meant to be. So stay away from him." Chioe said

"Loren's my best friend so that's not going to happen. Just leave me alone." said Eddie

"This isn't over." Chioe said then left. Loren sat down with Eddie.

"I thought we could do something this weekend. Just you and me." said Loren

"Really, what?" Eddie asked hoping she was asking him out.

"Maybe we could look in to your mom's case." said Loren

"Oh, I don't know." Eddie said

"Come on, you deserved to know what happened." said Loren

"Can I talk to my dad first?" Eddie asked

"Sure, I just want to help." said Loren then everybody else came over and sat down.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

After school Eddie found his dad in their kitchen.

"Hi son." Max said

"Hey. Can I ask you two questions?" asked Eddie

"Sure." Max said

"Loren wants to look into mom's case."  
said Eddie

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you could get hurt again." Max said

"I deserved to know and so do you." said Eddie

"If it's what you want then sure. What else?" Max asked

"Danny wants to use the club for Riley's birthday next month. There won't be drinking." said Eddie

"Sure that would be fine. Just tell me what day." Max said

"Well, Riley's birthday is the 2nd and it's on a Saturday. So, maybe then." said Eddie

"Ok I'll set it up." Max said

"Great! I have to tell him." Eddie said then went to Danny's.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

30 minutes later Eddie told Danny the good news.

"That's great! We'll invite all of her friends." Danny said

"Does that mean Ben?" asked Eddie

"You know she likes him." Danny said

"Who likes who?" asked Ben coming in the room.

"Never mind. We're having a party for Riley's birthday next month and you can come." Eddie said

"Why would I want to do that? I still think it's stupid for you guys to be friends with her. You guys are popular and she's not plus she is ugly." said Ben

"She is not ugly. She's beautiful and she should be popular. Riley's nicer then Chioe." Danny said

"Chioe is hot. Invite her and I'll come." Ben said

"Or I could do this, mom!" called Danny and Bonnie came out of the kitchen.

"What is it Danny?" Bonnie asked

"I'm planing a party for Riley's birthday and I know she would love it if Ben could come." Danny said

"Of course he'll go." said Bonnie

"But mom..." Ben started but Danny cut him off.

"Great, it will be at Max's club." said Danny

"Well then I'll just drink all night." Ben said

"No drinking." said Eddie

"What?!" Ben asked

"We're to young. Besides Riley doesn't like that stuff." said Danny

"I'm not going!" Ben said

"You're doing this for your brother." said Bonnie

"Make him invite Chioe then." Ben said

"No! Come don't come I don't care but I will not invite someone who hates the person the party is for!" said Danny

"Oh he's going." Bonnie said

"But mom..." said Ben

"No buts." Bonnie said then went back to the kitchen.

"I don't get why I have to go." said Ben

"Because she thinks you guys are friends."  
Danny said

"Maybe I should tell her I hate her. Then I wouldn't have to go to the party." said Ben

"You will not! What is it with you and Chioe? Both of you think you're perfect. Guess what you're not!" Eddie yelled then left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Eddie went home to find Max watching tv.

"Hey, was Danny happy?" asked Max

"Yeah but Ben wasn't." Eddie said then sat down by Max.

"Why, what happened?" asked Max

"Bonnie is making him go to the party." Eddie said

"Why wouldn't he want to go?" asked Max

"He doesn't really get why we are friends with her." Eddie said

"I'm guessing he's not her biggest fan." said Max

"All because she's bigger then most girls."  
Eddie said

"Why invite him then?" asked Max

"Because she likes him and she thinks they are friends." Eddie said

"I thought Danny was in love with her."  
said Max

"He is, but he just wants her to be happy."  
Eddie said

"What does that mean for your group?"  
asked Max

"We're all are hoping Riley falls for Danny. In the meantime this party has to be perfect." Eddie said then went to his room.

Review if you want me to keep going. 


	3. Chapter 3

Planing a party

That Saturday afternoon Danny met Loren and Eddie at Loren's house. Riley had to work with Ben at the pizza shop so they were going to plan. Danny just hoped Ben was nice today. He got to Loren's and knocked on the door and Nora opened it.

"Come in, Loren and Eddie are waiting." said Nora

"What are you doing today?" Danny asked going in.

"Max and I are going to the movies later."  
Nora said

"Cool, hey." said Danny when he saw Loren and Eddie sitting at the table.

"Hey." They both said as Danny sat down.

"Can I get you guys drinks?" asked Nora

"Water would be great." Eddie said then Nora went to the kitchen.

"What should we do first?" asked Loren

"We should set when it starts and ends."  
Eddie said

"How about seven to midnight?" asked Danny

"That would be perfect." Loren said

"What are you guys getting her?" asked Nora coming back with the drinks.

"I got her a new diary." Eddie said

"I got her a couple of dresses." said Loren

"I got her that necklace that she always wanted." Danny said

"Is Ben getting her anything?" asked Nora sitting down with them.

"He's still trying to get out of going." Danny said

"He has to go. It will really hurt her if he doesn't." said Loren

"He going. Nora, can you make a chocolate cake?" Danny asked

"Sure, I'll get the ice cream to." said Nora

"Thanks, there will be pizza, chips, hot dogs, root beer, coke and juice. Eddie, how many people would come?" asked Danny

"About 30, Riley has more friends then she thinks." Eddie said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Two hours later Danny went to pick up Riley and Ben. Eddie was still with Loren. They were in Loren's room talking.

"Eddie I found out something about the car that hit your dad and mom." Loren said, she was sitting on her bed and Eddie was at her desk.

"Really, what?" asked Eddie

"It was a blue sports car and I think Chioe had one." Loren said

"I thought she sold it to get a red one because it was cooler." said Eddie

"What if she lied?" Loren asked

"Loren, do you know how crazy that sounds?" asked Eddie

"I know I know, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to help." Loren said

"Well, I mean I guess it could be possible." said Eddie

"Really?" Loren asked

"Yeah, but if you're right I think we should wait until after Riley's birthday to do anything about it." said Eddie

"Why?" Loren asked

"We're going to have a hard enough getting Ben to be ok with going to the party." said Eddie

"Are you sure we can?" Loren asked

"We have to." said Eddie

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Danny got to the pizza shop and saw Riley and Ben waiting outside.

"Hey, Ben you're in back." Danny said as they got in.

"Danny, are you planing a party for my birthday?" asked Riley

"Where did you hear that?" Danny asked,  
he was already texting Loren and Eddie. They left when he done.

"Ben told me. You don't have to." said Riley

"I'm not." Danny said

"Yes he is and he making me go." said Ben

"You don't have to and he doesn't have to go." Riley said

"There is no party. Riley we're here." said Danny pulling up to her house.

"I'll see ya later." Riley said then got out.

"You're so dead." said Danny as he pulled away.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

20 minutes later Loren and Eddie got to Danny's house.

"What did Danny's text say?" Loren asked

"Riley knows come now." said Eddie as he knocked. Danny opened the door.

"Good you're here. Now we can kill Ben together." Danny said

"He told her?" asked Loren

"Yeah, I think he was trying to get out of going." Danny said

"Where is he?" asked Eddie

"Living room. Come on." Danny said, they all found him on the couch.

"Why would you tell Riley about the party?" asked Danny

"I thought I would get in trouble and I wouldn't have to go." said Ben

"Well you're still going." Loren said

"Maybe if Loren is my date I'll go without any problems." said Ben

"What?" Loren asked

"You heard me." said Ben

"No! Ben you're coming. You're not allowed to tell Riley or bring a date. You will be nice to Riley. If you do or say anything to mess up this birthday for Riley I'll tell everybody you still wet the bed." Eddie said

"You wouldn't!" said Ben

"Try me." Eddie said

"Fine I'll behave." said Ben then he went to his room.

"That was amazing." Loren said

"Thanks for helping with him." said Danny

"Hey, Riley is like a sister to me and this will be the best birthday that she has ever had." Eddie said

Please review, follow and favorite. 


	4. Chapter 4

The new Riley

Riley woke up the next morning thinking about Ben and Danny. She wondered if Ben was even a real friend. Danny, Loren and Eddie were always nice to her. Ben was always mean. She thought he was kidding but it still hurt. Riley grabbed her phone and called Loren.

"Hello." Loren said

"Hey, did I wake you?" asked Riley

"No, I just got dressed. What's up?" Loren asked

"Want to go out for breakfast? I need to talk to you." Riley said

"Sure, want the boys to come to?" asked Loren

"No just you. I'll pick you up in 20 minutes." Riley said then hung up. She got up and got dressed in a red dress. She went to the kitchen and saw her mom.

"I'm going out for breakfast with Loren."  
said Riley

"Just don't eat to much." her mom said then Riley left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

40 minutes later Riley and Loren were eating at their favorite cafe.

"So, what's up? You sounded weird on the phone." Loren said

"I just thinking about Ben and you guys. Ben has always been mean. Is he even a real friend?" asked Riley

"Why does it matter?" Loren asked

"Because I liked Ben for all of my life. Now I'm wondering if he's even worth it. I mean there is a lot of other guys, right?"  
asked Riley

"Are you over Ben?" Loren asked

"I don't know. I think I'm am." said Riley

"I've always said you deserved better." Loren said

"I know and I've always said you and Eddie would be perfect together." Riley said

"Please like Eddie would ever want her."  
said Chioe coming up to them.

"No one asked you so just leave us alone." Riley said

"You can't get a date fatpants so be quite." said Chioe

"She can have anyone she wants." Loren said

"If you mean Ben news flash he hates her just as much as me." said Chioe

"Ben doesn't..." Loren started but Riley cut her off.

"Like I care. At least I got friends unlike you." Riley said

"Stay away from Eddie. Both of you." said Chioe then she left.

"Wow." was all Loren could say.

"I hate her. Eddie doesn't even like her. Why would he date her?" Riley asked

"I don't know but we have to tell the boys about the new Riley." said Loren

"The new me?" Riley asked

"Well you're over Ben and you just told off Chioe. Come on let's go get Eddie and go to Danny's house." said Loren, she put down money for the bill and they left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

30 minutes later they were all in Danny's room.

"What's the big news?" asked Eddie

"I want you to meet the new Riley." Loren said

"What is she talking about?" asked Danny looking at Riley.

"Well first I'm over Ben." Riley said

"Really?" asked Danny and Riley nodded.

"She told off Chioe to." Loren said

"Wow. What bought this on?" asked Eddie

"I don't want people like Chioe and Ben to get to me. I have great friends. Why should I let them bug me?" Riley asked

"You shouldn't." said Loren

"Are you really over Ben?" Eddie asked

"Yeah." said Riley

"Yay." the three said making her laugh.

"I'm really happy for you." Danny said hugging Riley. When he did Riley's heart fluttered.

"Let's go to the pizza shop to celebrate."  
said Eddie

"I'm in." they all said then left in Loren's car.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

That night Riley wanted to talk to Loren some more. So they had a sleepover at Loren's house. Nora was with Max. They were in the living room.

"Today was fun." Riley said

"Yeah, I saw that you were close to Danny all day." said Loren

"So, we are friends." Riley said

"Are you sure that's all?" asked Loren

"Well..." Riley said

"I knew it!" yelled Loren

"Shh..." Riley said

"Sorry." said Loren

"Now do you want to hear or not?" Riley asked

"Yes please." said Loren

"Well it started when he hugged me today. My heart fluttered." Riley said

"Wow." said Loren

"Then I started to think about all of the things I love about him." Riley said

"Like what?" asked Loren

"Like the way he knows me. The fact that we like the same things. His blue eyes and his beautiful smile. His strong body. The sweet stuff he saids and does. The way he just holds me sometimes." Riley said

"You're falling fast and hard, aren't you?"  
asked Loren

"I can't help it. He does something to me."  
Riley said

"I know how you feel. Eddie is amazing inside and out to me." said Loren

"Loren, I'm scared." Riley said after a minute.

"Of what?" asked Loren

"Falling for Danny. Every girl in school wants him." Riley said

"Not every girl." said Loren

"Oh right, Adrianna has Phil and Mel has Adam." Riley said

"I was thinking Chioe." said Loren

"Like Danny would want her anyways. Oh, then there's you." Riley said

"Danny will always be my brother." said Loren

"I mean because you love Eddie." Riley said

"Be quite." laughed Loren

Please review, favorite and follow 


	5. Chapter 5

The first kiss

It had been a week since the new Riley had showed up. The boys and Loren were happy that she could stand up for herself now. But she still didn't think she was beautiful. Saturday afternoon Danny went to Eddie's house for the night. He wanted to get away from Ben. Danny knocked and Max opened the door.

"Hey I'm leaving. Eddie's in his room." said Max as he was leaving. Danny went Eddie's room and knocked.

"Hey." Eddie said, Danny went in and put his bags down and sat on his bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night. Ben was getting annoying." said Danny

"No problem. So, he still doesn't want me to go to the party?" Eddie asked

"Yeah and I have to keep him away from Riley now." said Danny

"What, why?" Eddie asked

"Ben has been very mean lately. He has been calling her names, he took her diary and he keeps trying to tell her." said Danny

"What about what I said?" Eddie asked

"He doesn't believe you." said Danny

"What do we do then?" Eddie asked

"I've been thinking about letting him staying home. Riley's over Ben anyways and I really don't want him mess this up for her." said Danny

"I guess you're right. Let's go tell him." Eddie said then they left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

10 minutes later they got to the Danny's house and found Ben in the living room watching tv.

"Ben good news, you don't have go to the party." Danny said

"Oh I'm going and I'm taking Chioe." said Ben

"What about what I said?" Eddie asked

"I don't care! Riley has been mean all week. It's pay back time." said Ben

"Maybe if you were nice she would be."  
Danny said

"Why should I?" asked Ben

"Look please don't do this." Eddie said

"Too late and don't tell mom." said Ben then left.

"Great now what do we do?" Danny asked

"I have an idea. Go hung out with Riley. I'll take care of this." Eddie said

"Are you sure?" asked Danny

"Yeah, I'll drop you off." Eddie said then they left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

5 minutes later they got to Riley's.

"I'll pick you up in a hour." Eddie said as Danny got out of the car. Danny knocked and Riley's mom opened the door.

"Riley's in her room." she said, Danny went to Riley's room. The door was opened so he went in.

Riley was trying on a red dress and she looked breathtaking to Danny. Riley turned around and saw Danny.

"Hey Danny." Riley said

"Hey, you look amazing in that." said Danny when he found his voice.

"Thanks, my dad got it for me. What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Eddie's tonight." Riley said

"He has to talk to his dad about something. He's picking me up in a hour."  
said Danny

"Should I put my hair up or leave it down?" Riley asked

"Doesn't matter you'll be breathtaking no matter what." said Danny walking to her.

"You really think so?" Riley asked running her hands up his strong body after he got to her.

"I know so." whispered Danny then he kissed her. Riley ran her hands into his hair and deeping the kiss. She always thought her first kiss would be with Ben but she never thought it would be this good. Riley moaned making Danny jump back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you like that." Danny said

"Will you do it again?" asked Riley

"Do you want me to?" Danny asked hopefull.

"Kind of." said Riley and that was good enough for Danny because he kissed her again.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Meanwhile Eddie knew that he could find his dad at Loren's. He knocked and Nora opened the door.

"My dad's here, right?" asked Eddie

"Yeah, come in." Nora said

"Dad we have to talk." said Eddie when he saw Max.

"I will leave you guys alone." Nora said

"That's ok it's just about Riley's party." said Eddie then he told them what happened with Ben.

"What do you want me to do?" Max asked

"Keep him out of the party." said Eddie

"Done." Max said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Later that night Riley asked Loren if she could come over. Riley knocked and Loren opened the door.

"Hey." Loren said as Riley went inside.

"Where's your mom?" asked Riley

"With Max. What's up?" Loren asked as they sat down on the couch.

"I made out with Danny." said Riley

"What?! When?" Loren asked

"This afternoon for about 45 minutes." said Riley and then she told her everything.

"What does this mean?" Loren asked

"I don't know. I can tell you this, he is an amazing kisser." said Riley

"Are you guys dating?" Loren asked

"I want to be. Loren, he made me feel beautiful." said Riley

"You are." Loren said

"I'm starting to believe it." said Riley

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." Eddie said, Danny had told him everything.

"I've never been this happy. I still can't believe it happened." said Danny, they were in Eddie's room talking.

"What exactly happened?" Eddie asked

"I got lost in her beauty and before I knew it I kissed her. Then when she said "Kind of." I couldn't help myself." said Danny

"Are you going to tell her?" Eddie asked

"I don't know. I don't want to scare her off." said Danny

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Eddie asked

"Do you think I should?" asked Danny

"Yes. I know she would fall in love with you if you show her that romantic side that you have." Eddie said

"Ok I'll do it. Tomorrow I'll ask Riley out and if she saids yes, it will be the most romantic night of her life." said Danny

Please review, followed and favorite 


End file.
